Thor
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: Fandral is married to Thor and Loki's wife, but Kai and Loki share a secret only Frigga and Odin know of. Please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing anything lately, I started on a few more, but then my phone went rainbow screen and died and all of that was gone. But now I have my dad's old phone and I can start writing again :). I hope you like this fanfic! I would definitely recommend the movie Thor to anyone, or any Marvel movie really. I am obsessed with Marvel! Enjoy!*

This story is based off the movie Thor, that came out in 2011. I am obsessively in love with Marvel, you will see me do some more marvel movies, but if I decide to add a character to another movie and they are an avenger, I will not include that character unless it is Kai. I may cut and add scenes, if you comment that a line or a part of this story is wrong, then you would be the one wrong because I have done a lot of research to prep for this and I have my DVD Player on subtitles so I spell things correctly and get the dialogue correct.  
Cast of Thor:  
Thor: Chris Hemsworth  
Jane: Natalie Portman  
Loki: Tom Hiddleston  
Fandral: Josh Dallas  
Sif: Jaimie Alexander  
Hogun: Tadanobu Asano  
Volstagg: Ray Stevenson  
Heimdall: Idris Elba  
Odin: Anthony Hopkins  
Darcy: Kat Dennings  
Erik: Stellan Skarsgård  
Phil Coulson: Clark Gregg  
Frigga: Rene Russo

Thor: God Of Thunder (th•or)  
Loki: God Of Mischief (low•key)  
Kai: Goddess Of Wisdom (kay)  
Odin: King Of Asgard (oh•din)  
Frigga: Wife Of Odin (free•gah)

Loki, Thor and Kai were kids. Thor and Loki eager to become a king, Kai just wanted to be known, she didn't have to be a queen, she was already a princess. Kai and Fandral had been friends for a few years, best friends actually! One day Odin was telling his 3 children about his fight against the frost giants. They were all looking at the teseract, a glass like blue cube of great power.

"Once man kind accepted a simple truth. But they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man beleived to be home to their gods, others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness, came to Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the frost giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great, in the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was. taken from them. The last great war ended, and we withdrew from the other worlds. We returned home, to the land eternal; Asgard... Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars, and though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, and it's warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Young Loki asked Odin

"When I'm king... I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did Father." Thor said

"A wise king, never seeks out war. But, he must always be ready for it." Odin said, the boys stayed back as Odin walked away, they both looked aat each other and smiled, then ran to him and took his hand.

"I'm ready father!" Thor said

"So am I!" Loki exclaimed

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Fandral and Kai had been dating for a few months, Fandral proposed on Kai's past birthday, she said yes. Loki being her twin brother thought it was great for her. Thor however, being the protective big brother, wanted to kill the guy. But he didn't, Fandral had been Thor's friend almost all his life. Sif and Kai, being the best woman warriors of Asgard, didn't know much about fashion. What hair style? She usually wore a blonde ponytail. What dress? There were a few pink dresses that were in Kai's closet that she had been saving for her wedding since she was a child. In Asgard, the color that represents you must be the color of your dress or the vest of the tuxedo. What shoes? Frigga had haves the heels she wore from her wedding with Odin. Of course, they didn't know the answers to these questions yet, but they would figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was the day of Kai and Fandral's wedding. Kai had on a gorgeous light pink dress with some jewls on the torso and a roushed bottom with lots of layers of tulle. Her hair was in a French braid, she had a little crown built into her veil, and she had a deep color pink, velvet belt. Her flowers were a mix of deep pink, light pink, and white. Her heels were 3" with an open toe and a deep pink bow on the outside of the shoe. Fandral was wearing a white tux with a baby blue vest and a black tie. Thor was Fandral's best man, and Loki was Kai's Man Of Honor, Sif was Kai's Maid Of Honor. The room was PACKED with every single Asgardian! When Kai started to walk down the aisle with Odin; Fandral, Loki, everyone started tearing up, and some crying. When she got to Fandral, everyone was crying, even Thor! At the end of the night, after the wedding was over, everybody was tired and ready for sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was Thor's "Coronation" day. Kai was wearing a dark pink and magenta dress with a jeweled crown. Her stomach was growing, she has been carrying her baby girl for about 5 months now. Loki was wearing a green outfit with a golden helmet with horns. Thor was wearing a gray shirt with 6 metal half spheres on the sides, with a red cape and he had his hammer. He wore a helmet with wings on the sides. Thor got the crowd riled up for him, he was cocky! He stood in front of his father, before the stairs. Odin sat atop the stairs in a throne with his eyepatch, and his staph making eye contact with Thor. He kneeled and put his hammer on the ground, and took off his helmet. Odin tapped his staph on the ground, a hush fell over the crowd.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come... Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I Swear!" He held his hammer in the air

"Then on this day... I Odin allfather, proclaim you..."

He stopped, looking around the room. Thor thought he was doing it on purpose, but something had happened.

"Father?" Kai asked

"The Frost Giants!" Odin said. Immediately Thor, Loki, Kai, and Odin rushed towards the room where the teseract was located. Frost Giants lined the path. They had a metal guard, the guard was not alive but if something went wrong, Odin would tap his staph on the ground and have it come out of where it stays in a cage-type place. If there was a threat, he would lift his helmet and shoot fire. He killed any chance they had towards the cube. The four of them were in the room.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they'be done!" Thor was mad

"They have paid... with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe and all is well." Odin told Thor

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one even one of these relics-"

"They didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!" Thor said, Loki looking at him as if he was insane

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He Just Broke Your Truce! They know you are vulnerable."

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they will never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war."

"It was the act of but a few doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!" Thor and Odin were going all out! Kai and Loki stay over to the side, Kai's arm wrapped around Loki's.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As kind of Asgard-"

"But you're not, King! Not yet!" Odin yelled

Thor was furious, he would not be king for a long time after this. He walked into the dining room and flipped a table! He sat on the stairs next to it, two people walked up to him and sat down cautiously.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now." Thor told Loki and Kai, "This was to be my day of triumph!"

"It'll come... In time." Loki told him

"What's this?" Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogun enter the room where they see the flipped table

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly!"

"There's nothing you can do, without defying father... No no no, I know that look!"

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness!"

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked while making food.

"We're going to Jotunheim!"

"What? This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little thunder and lighting and the mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim!" Fandral exclaimed

"My father, fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their Casket, we will just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif told him

"My friends have you forgotten all we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most, glorious of battles?"

"You did." Hogun said

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?.."

"You did." Volstagg replied

"Sif, Kai, who proved wrong all who scoffed the idea that two young maidens could be the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"We did." Sif said

"True but I supported you... My friends, we're going to Jotunheim!"

They rode their horses to where Heimdall stood across the 'rainbow bridge. They got off their horses.

"You can leave this to me." Loki told Thor, he walked up to Heimdall and said, "good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?" Loki was a bit confused

"Do you think that you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken-"

"Enough!" Thor said, "Heimdall may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened." H

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor walked past Heimdall.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to led?" Volstagg asked Loki. They all followed Thor into the Bifrost. They were ready for Jotunheim!

"Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall warned them

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." H

"I have no plans to die today." Thor said in confidence

"None do." H

-  
They were in Jotunheim. They looked around then started walking slowly...

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun said

"Lets move." Thor said, ignoring his cautious friend. They noticed there was no one there

"Where are they?" Sif asked

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor answered

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A voice appeared out of no where

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The House of Odin..." Laufey looked directly at them and gave them a dirty look "is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor was getting defensive

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"Well this 'boy', has grown tired of your mockery." Frost Giants began to surround them

"Thor, stop and think." Loki walked to Thor as the giants began go grow icicles on their arms, "Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, Brother."

"You know not what your actions would unleash... I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey came out from the darkness, he was tall, and mad.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said and started to walk away, "Come on Brother!"

"Run back home, little princess." Laufey made fun of Thor

"Damn." Loki said as Thor turned around and hit Laufey with his hammer.

"Next?" Thor said. All at once, Frost Giants all around them, came at them. They all fought for their lives.

"At least make it a challenge from me!" Thor declared. More Frost Giants came at them. One huge one came towards Thor, he began to mock it. He hit its arm with his hammer. It head butted him, he laughed. It punched him and he flew. Thor looked at Laufey and said, "that's more like it."  
A Frost Giant was sprinting directly towards Loki. He backed up a bit. He then realized he was standing at the edge of a high cliff. He looked back at it and just stood there. It ran into him, but he didn't fall, it went straight through him and felt off. It hen showed Loki standings behind a rock, he clicked a button and it took the hologram away. One of them touched Volstagg, he yelled in pain as his arm went blue. "Don't let them touch you!"  
Loki stabbed one, it grabbed his arm, his metal fell off within seconds, exposing his skin. When the giant touched him his entire arm went blue, but naturally, it didn't hurt him at all. It looked up at him and he stabbed it. Loki then stared at his hand until it went back to normal color.  
Fandral killed a Frost Giant with his sword, he then turned around and multiple icicles went through him. He yelled in pain.  
"Thor!" Sif yelled

"We must go!" Loki told him

"Then go!" Thor replied  
Kai looked around for a minute, she looked to her left and a Frost Giant stabbed her in the stomach, blood came out of her mouth. Loki went over to her, killed it, and picked her up like a baby. Laufey watched Thor throw his hammer and hit at least 10 giants. He unleashed some type or Frost Animal that had been frozen in ice.  
"Run!" Volstagg yelled

"Thor!" Loki yelled as his brother continued to fight them  
The animal charged after Sif, Hogun, Loki carrying Kai, and Volstagg carrying Fandral (fireman's carry). Thor looked up, put his hammer in the sky, then put it down as the lightning blew rock around him and the Frost Giants fell. The animal chasing them fell into a hole, Fandral watched and laughed. Turns out the animal was defying gravity and running underneath the ground, as if Jotunheim was a single rock in the sky. They reached as far as they could.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" They stood there, the animal climbed the rock directly in front of them, and roared. Thor flew through its mouth, making a hole in the back of its head, it fell to the ground dead. It then fell off the cliff. Thor turned around and smiled, looking at everyone. Then he stopped smiling, seeing all the Frost Giants surrounding them. Then, out of no where, Odin appeared on a horse.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor yelled

"Silence!" Odin told him in a quieter voice, but could still be heard. Laufey arose to look at Odin face to face.

"Allfather. You look weary." L

"Laufey, end this now." O

"Your boy sought this out." L

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed." O

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War, and death." L

"So be it." Odin saw Laufey grown ice on his hand, as if used as a knife. He struck Laufey with his staph, took the Asgardians, and went home.

-  
In the Bifrost:

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" O

"I was protecting my home." T

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom? Get them to the healing room! Now!" Odin told them. Hogun took Kai from Loki, Hogun Volstagg and Sif left, taking Fandral and Kai with them.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn go fear me, just as they once feared you." T

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience." O

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." T

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yelled

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back

"Yes. I was a fool to think you were ready." O

"Father..." Loki tried to speak, Odin yelled gibberish to him. Loki stepped down

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title." Odin ripped off his half spheres, then his cape, "you're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." He turned around and took a few steps back, then turned around, "I now take from you your power!" He opened his hand and the hammer flew to him. "In the name of my father, and his father before," Thor's metal armor fell off his arms, "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" Thor flew backwards out of the Bifrost, all his armor that was left on flew off. Loki walked towards the portal in shock and disbelief. Odin started talking into the hammer, an ancient mark appeared, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He then threw the hammer into the portal, which followed Thor. On Earth, 3 people were gathered in a car, scientist.  
PUENTE ANTIGUO,  
NEW MEXICO  
A woman and a man by the names of Erik Selvig and Jane Foster, stood in as what would be a sun roof. They looked up at the sky, waiting for something to happen.

"Wait for it." Jane said

"Can I turn on the radio?" Jane's intern Darcy Lewis asked as she was getting bored

"No." Jane answered

"Jane, you can't keep doing this." Erik told her

"The last 17 occurrences have been predictable to the second." Jane said

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser." E

"I'm telling you, there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"Jane?" Darcy was looking out the window as she saw a blue swirl of light, "I think you want to see this." Jane looked out the window, her and Erik went to the 'sun roof's again.

"What is that?" J

"I thought you said it was a subtle Aurora!" E

"Go!" Jane yelled as her and Erik went back into the car, "get closer."

"Right. Good one." Darcy told her

"Go!" She yelled again, she recorded it on her sensory camera. They drove right into the storm, "what are you doing?" Jane yelled to Darcy as she tried to turn around against the dust

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy yelled, Jane grabbed the steering wheel, they began to fight over it. They ran into a man-looking figure. They stopped the car, there was a crack in the window from what they hit. They all got out of the car with flash lights.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy told her

"Get the first aid kit." Jane kneeled down to the man, "do me a favor and don't be dead."  
He looked forward as he laid on the ground, and took a breath. He leaned off the ground, but only hos head, his back was still on the ground.

"Woaw, does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." Darcy asked, she found him attractive. Jane exchanged looks with the man for a few seconds, then he laid fully down exhausted

"Where did he come from?" Jane asked, the man stood angrily

"You all right?" Darcy asked

"Hammer? Hammer?" He yelled

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious." Darcy said

"Oh my God. Erik, look at this!" Jane pointed her flash light towards the ground and saw an encryption where the man appeared, "we have to move quickly before this all changes."

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." Erik told her

"Father!"

"He's fine, look at him." Jane said

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." Jane told Erik

"You. What realm is this?" He pointed to Erik, "Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"New Mexico?" Darcy answered and pointed something at him

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?" He stopped talking as an electric noise occurred and he fell to the ground

"What? He was freaking me out!" Darcy explained as Jane and Erik looked at her with their mouths making an O in shock.

"Next time you decide to taser somebody, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" Erik told Darcy as he laid him in the back, "Jane! Come on." She ran to the car, they drove off. In the background, something else fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a thud

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Name?" A lady at the front desk of the 'county hospital's emergency room asked Jane

"He said it was Thor?" J

"T-H-O-R. And your relation to him?"

"I've never met him before." J

"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy said

"I grazed him, but she tasered him." J

"Yes, I did." Darcy said in confidence

-  
"Hi." A (man) nurse said to Thor as he awoke, "just taking a little blood."

"How dare you attack the son of Odin?" He began to fight with the nurse

"I need some help."

"Call security!" Another nurse yelled, Thor was attacking all of them

"Security to ER 3, stat!"  
Security showed up and started trying to get him under control, they pushed him against a door

"You're no match for the Mighty..." they stabbed him in the butt with a shot and he fell asleep

In the middle of no where, a man pulled up with a truck, he walked down where a minor explosion could've been. Sitting in the middle of it, covered in stone, he saw a giant hammer. He tried to pull it but it was too heavy.

There was a green sign that said,  
'PUENTE ANTIGUO  
CITY LIMIT  
POP 2,175 ELEV 6,056' stood in front of a gas station that was the first building of a town that Jane, Darcy, and Erik were.

"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" Erik asked

"Look, the lensing around these edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Jane replied

"A what?" Darcy asked

"I thought you were a science major?" Erik said

"Political science." Darcy replied

"She was the only applicant." Jane said

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time." Erik explained

"It's a wormhole." Jane interrupted

"Erik, look. What do you see?" Jane handed him a photo

"Stars." E

"Yeah, but not our stars. See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant this time of year, and unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations." J

"Hey! Check this out." Darcy said looking at two red blurry pictures. Jane and Erik walked over

"No, it can't be." Erik said

"I think I left something at the hospital." Jane said. The red blurry picture showed a red darkening of a man shape

-  
Thor laid in a bed with black bands over his hands and feet, resistant bands. He couldn't move, "It's not possible!" he laid still and moved his hand slightly and they started to slip out.

Erik, Jane, and Darcy ran into the hospital. In another room the male nurses were talking to a police officer, "He was on drugs or something. He just went nuts." The three of them walked past that room, into the room where Thor was previously. But he was not there, "oh my god." Darcy said leaving the room. They got in the car  
"I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical!" Jane said

"So now what?" Darcy asked

"We find him." Jane answered

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik asked, "I'm not sure if finding him is the best idea."

"Well, our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event, and he can. So we're gonna find him."

"Okay." Darcy said

"So we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" Erik asked

"Exactly!" Jane backed up the car, "what!" Jane hit Thor with the car, again. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose

-  
A bunch of men were getting drunk and trying to pull Thor's hammer. They tied a chain that was linked to a truck around the hammer. "Come on, kick it in now." The truck was resisting to pull it, the entire back flew off and everyone started laughing. An old guy peaked out of the truck window, "Did it work?" Fancy cars showed up, men with suits came out of them.

"Sir, we found it." Agent Coulson said over a phone

-  
Thor had his shirt off, they found him new clothing to wear.  
"You know, for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty cut." Darcy said staring at his abs, "hey, sorry I taxed you!"  
He started picking up things and Jane didn't like it, "excuse me! Excuse me!" She took it from him  
"What is this?" He was holding the shirt she gave him, it had a nametag that said, 'Hello my name is Donald Blake M.D  
"Oh, my ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships." She ripped it off, "they're the only clothes I had that would fit you."

"They will suffice." He told her

"You're welcome." She said to herself

"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor said to them, "I need sustenance." Erik and Darcy looked at each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Asgard... Hogun, Volstagg, Loki, Fandral, Sif, and Kai were all in a room together. Kai was getting skinnier as the attack caused her a miscarriage.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said

"There was no stopping him." Sif replied

"He would've gone on his own if we hadn't done with him!" Kai exclaimed while cuddling Fandral

"Well at least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral stated, "which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Loki stared at his hand

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked

"I told him." Loki admitted

"What?" Fandral turned and asked, everyone looked shocked

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." He explained, "he should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg yelled

"I saved our lives." Loki answered, "and Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stood up, "Loki. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"If I do, then what? Kai and I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is." Loki said, "he's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today." Loki was getting defensive, "Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" With that, he left the room, everyone was standing and watched him walk away.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif said

"We should be greatful to him, he saved our lives." Volstagg suggested

"Leaufey said there were traitors in the House Of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun explained

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral said

"You guys are crazy! Yes, Loki is my brother, and yes, I support him but... this is preposterous! Loki would never do anything to threaten the lives of Asgardians! That's just insane! Loki is a protector, he doesn't hurt people." Kai tried to stand up for Loki. Everyone fell silent

In the weapons vault  
Loki stood behind the tesseract, he lifted it cautiously. His fingers began to turn blue.  
"Stop!" Odin yelled from behind

"Am I cursed?"

"No."

"What am I?"

"You're my son."

Loki put down the tesseract and turned around, he had blue skin and glowing red eyes, "what more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki walked towards Odin, who was standing on the steps

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found two babies. Small for a Giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's children."

"Laufeyson?"

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take us?"

"You were innocent children."

"No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?" Silence fell for a good 5 seconds, "TELL ME!" Loki yelled

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, being about a permanent peace. Through you."

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter."

Loki looked at him with a despaired look, "so I'm no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told us what we were from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What, because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"No, no." Odin was becoming weak, falling with no strength

"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years!" Odin sat on the steps as Loki began to climb them, "Because no matter how much you claim to love me," Odin reached up to Loki as he laid on the steps, "You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yelled, looking at Odin, lifeless on the ground, with no movement. Little did Loki know that Kai was standing in the corner the entire time, even since he picked up the Tesseract. Loki looked down at Odin, he kneeled down, touching his father's hand with his. Kai rushed up the stairs to them, she was astonished.

"Guards! Guards, please, help!" Loki hugged Kai as the guards came in to take him away. Kai couldn't hold back from crying, keeping a tear in her eye at least.


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked Thor

"Also, how could you ear an entire box of PopTarts ans still be this hungry?" Darcy asked Thor as he stuffed his face with eggs and pancakes. He took a drink of coffee, "This drink, I like it..."

"I know, it's great right?" Darcy said

"Another!" He yelled as he threw the cup to the ground, shattering it

"Sorry, Izzy. Little accident." Jane said to the waitress as she walked over to the broken cup, "What was that?" Jane asked Thor

"It was delicious. I want another." Thor answered

"Well, you could've just said so." J

"I just did." T

"No, I mean, ask nicely." J

"I meant no disrespect." T

"Alright. Well, no more smashing. Deal?"

"You have my word."

"Good."

"The usual please, Izzy." A man said while entering the restaurant. "You missed all the excitement out at the crater. They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the dessert. Yeah, we were having a good time with ituntil the Feds showed up."

"Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, this is going on FaceBook, smile!" Darcy said to Thor as she took a picture

"What did it look like, the satellite?"

"I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy. I mean, nobody could lift it." Thor stopped eating, he stood up and walked over to the man, "They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it."

"Which way?" Thor turned the man so they shared eye contact

"50 miles West of here. Well, I wouldn't waste my time! Looked like the whole Army was coming when we left." Thor walked out of the building and walked straight into the street traffic. Jane followed him

"Where are you going?" J

"50 miles West of here." T

"Why?" J

"To get what belongs to me." T

"So you own a satellite now?" J

"It's not what they sag it is." T

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. So you just intend to go in there and take it?" J

"Yes. If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know." T

"Everything?" J

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir." T

"Myeu-muh? What's myeu-muh?" Darcy asked with Erik standing next to her

"Can I have a word, Jane?" Erik pulled her and Darcy aside, "Please don't do this."

"You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater." J

"But I'm not talking about the crater, I'm talking about him." E

"But he's promising us the answers." J

"He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. It's the stories I grew up with as a child." E

"I'm just going to drive him. That's it." J

"He's dangerous, Jane." Erik said, Jane walked away

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you." Jane said to Thor

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor kissed her hand

"Um... Thank you?" She was so happy, she had a major crush on him

"Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy, farewell." He took a minor bow, Darcy looked at him with a goofy smile and did a maiden's bow back.

"Alright." Erik said, "Back to work." They took their seperate ways, when they turned the corner, black trucks and cars were taking all of Jane's material and research.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" They ran towards where they had everything, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ms. Foster, km Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me? You can't do this!" J

"Jane! Jane, this is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go!" Erik told her

"Let it go? This is my life!" J

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data." AC told her (Agent Coulson)

"By 'appropriate,' do you mean steal?" Jane was outraged

"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." He handed her a check

"I can't just but replacements at Radio Shack, I made most of this equipment myself!" J

"Then I'm sure you can do it again." AC

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" J

"I'm sorry Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys." AC

"So are we! I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary! And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book! And you can't just take this away!" A man came and took the book out of her hand, she tried to get it back, "HEY!" the man was being ruff, Erik took her from him

"Jane! Easy! Easy! Jane..."

"Thank you for your cooperation." AC  
The vans, cars, trucks, all drove away, leaving them with nothing.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They sat on top the building on its roof.

"Years of research, gone." J

"They even took my iPod." D

"What about the backups?" E

"They took our backups. They took the backups of the backups. They were extremely thorough." J

"I just downloaded, like, 30 songs onto there." D

"Could you please stop with your iPod? Who are these people?"

"I knew this scientist. The pioneer in gamma radiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and he wasn't heard from again." E

"They're not gonna do that to us. I'm gonna get everything back." J

"Come on, please. Let me contact one of my colleagues. Has had some dealings with these people before. I'll email him and maybe he can help." E

"They took your laptop, too." D

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Sif said approaching his throne. All four of them had their hand over their hearts, when they saw Loki sitting at the throne and Kai standing next to him, they put their fists down.  
"My friends." Loki began

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, they all walked down the few stairs

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep." Loki answered

"Mother fears he may never awaken again." Kai followed

"We would speak with her." Sif said

"She has refused to leave our father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me. Your king." Loki told them as he stood up, clinging Odin's staph upon the ground. They stood staring at him in shock, Fandral felt betrayed by Kai, but soon figured out she had to be standing next to her brother, since he was king and it was law. They all kneel to him, putting their fists on their hearts.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif said

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last." Loki walked down the steps with Kai at his arm, "we're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard. Sif stood up, ready to walk forward and testify, Fandral touched her and said, "Yes, of course." Stopping her

"Good. Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may," Volstagg began, "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider..."

"We're done!" Loki said, they all stood and left. Loki and Sif exchanged dirty looks.

Erik was at a building, he walked past a moveable bookshelf. He turned back and grabbed a black semi-thick one, then grabbed a very thick white book and began to read it. The title on the top of the page said, Bifrost, then, Thursday-Thor's day. He took it.  
Jane was in her car at a stop light and saw Thor walking the sidewalks and walked into "Pet Palace"

"I need a horse!"

"We don't have horses. Just dogs, cats, birds..."

"Then give me one of those large enough to ride." He heard a car horn and turned around, "Hey, you still need a lift?" Jane yelled threw her window. He walked away, smiling.

"I've never done anything like thus before." She told him in the car, "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times. But you're brave to do it." He answered

"Well, they just stole my ebrite life's work. I don't really have much left to lose." J

"Yeah, butvyoure clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm." T

"'Realm?' 'Realm?'" J

"You think me strange." T

"Yeah, I do." J

"Good strange or bad strange?" T

"I'm not quite sure yet." Jane answered looking at him as they swerve off the road a little and start laughing. "I'm sorry. But who are you? Really?"

"You'll see soon enough." T

"You promised me answers." J

"What you seek, it's a bridge." T

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" J

"More like a Rainbow Bridge." T

"God, I hope you're nit crazy." Jane said as their car was leading to a sunset

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said as him, Kai and Frigga looked at Odin

"He's pit it off for so long now, that I fear..." F

"How long will it last?" L

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared." F

"So why did he lie?" L

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Frigga explained to both Loki and Kai, "you are our children, and we, your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother." F

"What hope is there for Thor?" L

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Loki looked at her with such a sour look

It was dark, they arrived to where Thor's hammer was. It was over protected.

"That's no satellite crash! They would've hauled the wreckage away, they wouldn't have built a city around it." J

"You're going to need this." Thor put his coat over Jane as they lay there on the ground

"What? Wait, why?" J

"Now stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return the items they've stolen from you. Deal?" T

"No. Look what's down there. You think you're just gonna walk in, grab our stuff and walk out?" J

"No. I'm going to fly out." T

XXXXXXX

"Sir, feed from the keyhole can barely penetrate the cloud cover. Tech's barely working as it is, with all the interference that thing's giving off. And we've got a commercial aircraft coming right over us. Southwest Airlines, flight 5434."

"Reroute it like all the others."

"Hold a sec. We've got something outside the fence, west side."

Delancey, Jackson. West side perimeter. Go check it out

"There it is." Two guys in a John Deere Gator looking thing drove up to the fence. They saw a hole in the bottom, they turned their heads as Thor punched them in the face.

"Delancey, Jackson. Report."  
XXX  
"Agent down. We've got a perimeter breach." Alarms started going off, Thor made his way into one of the hallways. He smashed everyone in his way to the hammer.

"You've reached Dr. Erik Selvig. Please leave me a message."

"Hi, Erik, it's me. Don't worry, I'm find, but um, just in case you don't hear from me in the next hour, just come by the crater site and try and find me, okay? I did exactly what you told me not to. I'm sorry. So sorry. Bye."  
XXX  
"Bravo quadrant, move!" Everyone was shuffling around, one person saw Thor go into the hallway, "Entering South tunnel!"

"Negative, negative. I have no comms."

"Target sighted, east tunnel!"

"I need eyes up high, with a gun." AC said. Hands were looking around, about to take a gun, but took a machine bow instead and went into a bucket for people that goes high in the air (there's not a word for it).

"Moving North!"

"What have we got?" Asked Agent Coulson

"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing. Systems are barely coping."

"Barton? Talk to me." He said over the radio

"You want me to slow him down, sir?" He said as he was in the air, pointing his bow, "or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

"I'll let you know."

Thor saw the hammer, he was walking towards it. A tall and muscley black man pushed him to the ground.

"You're big. Fought bigger." They knocked each other into the mud outside as it rained. Beating each other. Thor won, he began to walk towards the hammer in confidence.

Agent Barton saw him, "better call it, Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy." Thor got to the hammer, he smiled, "Last chance, sir."

"Wait. I want to see this."

Thor went to grab the hammer, a huge smile on his face. He pulled it, he could not lift it. He screamed to the sky, in emotional pain. He kneeled next to the hammer

"Alright, shows over. Ground units, move in." A man came in and handcuffed Thor, he let it happen, he stared at the hammer, and he saw the encryption on Mjolnir.

"He's commuted a crime. He's in jail!" E

"I can just leave him there!" J

"Why?" E

"You didn't see what I saw!" J

"Look! Look, it's Myeu-muh!" Darcy was looking at Erik's thick white book. They looked at a page that said Mjolnir on the top and a picture of the hammer encrypted to the left.

"Where'd you find this?" Jane asked Erik

"The children's section." Erik said as she flipped to a page that said Loki on the top of the page, "I just wanted to show you how silly his story was."

"But you're the one who always pushing me to chase down every possibility, every alternative!" J

"I'm talking about science, not magic!" E

"Well, magic's just science that we don't understand yet. -Arthur C. Clarke" J

"Who wrote science fiction." E

"A precursor to science fact!" J

"In some cases, yeah." E

"Well if there is an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, then there's something on the other side. And advanced brings could have crossed it!" J

"Jane!" E

"A primitive culture lily the Vikings might hsbr worshipped them as deities." D

"Yes! Yes, exactly. Thank you." J

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who'd received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No, you strike me more as a soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you. Who are you?... One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that. Don't go anywhere." Agent Coulson had to leave for a minute, he closed the mirror door and Loki appeared.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" T

"I had to see you." L

"What's happened? Tell me. Is it Kai?... Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father." T

"Father is dead, Kai also." Thor looked at him with the most depressed look anyone could ever give.

"What?" T

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." L

"A-and Kai?" T

"Her wounds from the battle... first her baby lost its life, then she lost hers... You mustn't blame yourself. I know you loved them. I tried to tell Father so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." L

"Can I come home?" Thor asked with a tear, shed down his cheek

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." L

"Yes, buy couldn't we find a way..." T

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry." L

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." T

"Farewell." L

"Goodbye." Thor said as AC entered the room

"Goodbye? I just got back."

Loki went to Mjolnir, he tried to pick it up, he could not.

-  
"Sir? He's got a visitor."

"His name is Donald Blake?" AC

"Dr. Donald Blake." E

"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig." AC

"He was distraught when he found out that you've taken all our research. That was years of his life, gone! You can understand how a man could go off like that. A big, faceless organization like yours coming in with their jackbooted thugs and... That's how he put it."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

"Steroids! He's a bit of a fitness nut!"

"Sir?" He showed him the screen that said Falsified Data

"It says here that he's an M.D"

"Well, he is! Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. A brilliant physicist. He's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain."

-  
"Donny, Donny, Donny! There you are. You're gonna be alright. I'm taking you home now." He took Thor from his room and left. Thor took a book above a group of papers that said Property Of Jane Foster.

"Dr. Selvig! Just keep him away from the bars." AC

"I will." E

"Where are we going?" T

"To get a drink." E

"Follow them." AC assigned

"You know, I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." Thor said as they sat at a bar table

"It's not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers. You start asking the right questions." E

"For the first time in my life, o have no idea what I'm supposed to do." T

"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is." E

"Thank you for what you've done." T

"No, don't thank me. I only did it for Jane. Her father and I taught at a university together. He was a good man. He never listened." E

"Neither did I. My father was trying to teach me something, but I was too stupid go see it. My sister, she had just started her own life with her husband... and now she can't." T

"I don't know if you're delusional or if you're pulling some kind of con, I don't care.I just care about her. I've seen the way she looks at you." E

"I swear to you, I mean her no harm." T

"Good. In that case, I'll buy you another round, and you leave town tonight... Two Boilermakers." He dumped into a glass of beer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Loki was in Jotunheim

"Kill him." Laufey ordered a few Frost Giants

"After all I've done for you?" Loki asked

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

"That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will here you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?"

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had to murder his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you," Laufey stood up, "and you can return Jotunheim to all its... Glory."

"I... Accept."

Loki returned, "what troubles you, Gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you , but could neither see you nor head you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants that entered this realm." Heimdall replied

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." L

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which be does not wish me to see." H

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?" L

"No." H

"And why is that?" L

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." H

"He was your king and you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?" L

"Yes." H

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done." Loki left the Bifrost

Jane was reading Erik's book when she got a knock at her door.

"Oh my god. Is he okay?" Thor carried Erik in the camper, fireman's carry.

"He's fine. Not injured at all." He hit his head against the wall, "I'm sorry, my friend."

"What happened?" J

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud." T

"Put him on the bed." J

"I still don't think you're the God Of Thunder. But you ought to be." E

"Are these your chambers?" Thor asked Jane

"It's more of a temporary living situation. I'm sorry, I don't usually have guests." She put the cereal and a dirty dish in a head cabinet, "actually, I never have guests. That's not the right place for it." She took the cereal and the dish out and put then where they belong, "I'm sorry... uh, can we go outside?"

"Yes, of course." They sat next to the fire in lawn chairs with comfy pads on them

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep or I'm trying to reconcile particle data, or when Darcy's driving me crazy. I come up here a lot, actually, now that I think about it. I'm really glad you're safe." J

"You've been very kind to me, and I have been far less grateful than you deserve." T

"Well, I hit you with my car a couple times, so I think that kind of evens things out." J

"Perhaps I had it coming." He took out the journal from his shirt and gave it to Jane

"Oh my god! I don't believe it!" J

"It was all I could get back. I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised." T

"No, no this is great! This is... I don't have to start from scratch now. Thank you." J

"What's wrong?" T

"S.H.I.E.L.D. whatever they are, they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day." J

"No, Jane. Listen to me. You must not give up. You must finish what you've started." T

"Why?" J

"Because you're right. Here, look. Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science." He flipped to a page with 9 circles on it that was colored with pencil, "well I come from a place where they're one and the same thing."

"What is that?" Thor was drawing how the realms are actually connected

"My father explained it to me like this, that your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree. Now you see it every day without realizing. The images glimpsed through... What did you call it? This Hooble Telescope." T

"Hubble." J

"Hubble Telescope." T

"Tell me more." J

"So, the Nine Realms. Now, there is Midgard, which is Earth. There is Alfheim. Vanaheim. Jotunheim. And Asgard. And that's where I come from.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Thor looked over as Jane was sleeping, he covered her shoulder with the blanket.  
"Thank you, Jane."

"Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef," Fandral was stalking to Volstagg as he ate, he was upset, "and two casks of ale. Shame on you. Don't you care?" Fandral knocked the platter out if his hand. He stood up and yelled

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" V

"Stop it, both of you!" Kai yelled, putting her hand on Fandral's chest, separating the two

"We all know what we have to do." Sif told them

"We must go. We must find Thor." Hogun demanded

"It's treason." Fandral replied

"To hell with treason, it's suicide." Volstagg pointed out

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said

"Now shush." Volstagg told her, "Heimdall might be watching." They all turned their heads towards the opening door as a guard walked in

"Heimdall demands your presence." The guard left

"We're doomed." Volstagg worried

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our King, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" Heimdall asked

"Yes." Sif answered

"Good." Heimdall replied

"So you'll help us?" Sif asked

"I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you." Heimdall walked out of the Bifrost

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral said

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked

"Look." Sif told them, they sword ignited, the Bifrost was now headed to Midgard. Loki saw it from a distance, he was angry.

Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Kai arrived on Earth. It was everyone's first time being there, but not for Kai. Kai had gone down to help during World War II, she met a young smart soldier by the name of Steven Rodgers. They became good friends.

"What the hell was that?" AC asked

"I don't know, sir. We git massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. 15 miles due Northwest."

"Let's go take a look." They left in their fancy black cars

Erik put a fizzing pill into his drink. Thor brought toast and eggs over to Darcy and Erik.

"Thank you." Darcy said

"Thank you." Erik said

"You're very welcome." He told them

"Base to team 2, we've got activity outside the town. Stay on your target." A radio said to two men kneeling atop a building roof.

Loki walked towards the tesseract, he banged the staph against the ground, the Destroyed came out.  
"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything."

Sif, Kai, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral walked the roads. People were looking at them weirdly as they walked in their Asgardian clothes and carried their weapons.  
"Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?" One man said to the other on top of the roof.

"Call it in."

"Yeah."

"Base, we've git a Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood."

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane. But you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not without hard evidence."  
People knocked on the doors.

"Found you!" Volstagg yelled as the five of them stood at the glass door. Thor looked over and smiled, Erik Darcy and Jane dropped their glasses.

"My friends!" Thor hugged Volstagg, "This is good! This is good!"

"I don't believe it!" Erik said in disbelief

"Excuse me. Ladies Sif, Kai and the warriors three." Volstagg told them

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor said, he had not seen Kai yet, he still believed she was dead

"We're here to take you home." Fandral told him

"You know I can't go home. My father, Kai, are dead because of me. And I must remain in exile." Thor explained

Kai came out of no where, "Thor, Father still lives." He looked at them in minor anger

"Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen if Asgard." Loki told him

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall told him as he took out his sword, Loki took out the tesseract and froze him, Loki turned blue as he did this. Then he made it disappear.

"Get somebody from Linguistics down here." AC ordered. A tornado looking force gathered in the sky

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked Thor as she saw from a distance.

The Destroyer appeared  
"Is that one of Stark's?"

"I don't know. The guy never tells me anything" he took a bullhorn, "Hello. You are using unrestricted weapons technology. Identify yourself." Destroyer opened his face metal, "Here we go." It filled with fire, "INCOMING!" Destroyer hit all the cars, destroyed everything.

"Jane, you have to leave." Thor told her

"What are you gonna do?" J

"I'm staying here." T

"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg said

"My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." T

"Well, if you're staying, than so am I." Jane told him

"We'll need some time." T

"You'll have it!" Fandral assured him

"Okay, move it, people!" Darcy said

Erik went into a restaurant, "Everybody out! Use the back door. Go, hurry! You can eat later."  
The Destroyer blew up a car and a store

"Keep it distracted." Sif told them. Kai was worried to fight, considering what happened last time. It had been only a few days, and now she was having twins! They approached it. Destroyer blew up a gas station. Volstagg ran towards it and jumped off a car. "FOR ASGARD!" He lunged forward, he smashed his face and Volstagg went plunging backwards into a car. Destroyer approached him, Sif came flying off a building, stepping on a power line supporter and stabbed him threw his back where she stood. She smiled, but then it repowered, turning its body forward toward her, it tried to fire her face. She fell off, "Fall back!" She yelled, as they ran away Destroyer made a line up to where Sif was running, plunging her into the air. Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun approached her, it blew up a line between them. Shooting them into a restaurant, and Sif into a car.  
"Go. Now. Run." Thor told Jane  
Destroyer exploded the restaurant the three of them were in, Volstagg jumped out of the explosion. Hogun and Fandral still in there. Thor ran towards Sif, he turned her around, "Sif. Sif, you've done all you can."

"No. I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day." Sif demanded

"Live, and tell those stories yourself. Now go." Sif stood up and ran away. Hogun and Fandral helped Volstagg.

"You must return to Asgard. You have to stop Loki." Thor told them

"What about you?" Fandral asked

"Do not worry, my brother. I have a plan." Thor told Fandral

"Come on." Fandral told Volstagg and Hogun, "We need to fall back. Come on." He said as they approached Erik, Jane, Darcy, Sif and Kai. Thor threw his shield to the ground as he walked towards the Destroyer.

"Wait!" Jane told them as she turned around, "What's he doing?" They all watched Thor get closer and closer to it

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent." Loki thought carefully while Thor was speaking to him through the Destroyer, "Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this." Thor said confidently. Loki made it turn around, they thought it was over, but then, he whipped his hand around and smacked Thor in the face, sending him backwards in mid air with two blood marks on his face and two on his chest.

"No!" Jane said, running towards him. Kai tried to go with her to him, but Fandral held her back.

"It's over." Thor told Jane when she reached him.

"No. It's not over." J

"I mean, you're safe." T

"We're safe." J

"It's over." Thor said as he took his very last breath

"No." Jane said, staring at his body, dead on the ground.

Loki walked away from where he stood. So did the Destroyer.

"No." Thor laid there, lifeless, Jane couldn't stop herself from crying, no one could, Kai had tear by tear rolling down her cheek. Fandral held her tight, with sympathy.

Odin shed a tear, as he laid there in his bed

"We're spiking."

"Levels increase!" Scientists said as they stood next to Mjolnir with tools.

-Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor- Mjolnir started to break from its rock. It shot through the air, coming towards Thor.

"Jane!" Erik yelled as she stared into the sky. Kai ran after her, she got her off of Thor and began to bring her back towards them

"No. No. No!" J

"Come!" Kai grabbed her and ran away from Thor, his hand shot to the air and grabbed his hammer, thunder shot where he lay, his armor coming back onto his body like a magnet.

"Oh. My. God!" Jane said watching. Destroyer shot fire at Thor, he threw his hammer at it, knocking it over. He created a tornado, bringing the Destroyer with it. As it shot fire at him, he blocked it with his hammer as a base ball bat. Destroyer tried one last time, Thor flew with his hammer towards it, putting the fire to its head, it exploded the force and it fell to the ground. Thor walked out of the dusk to Kai and Jane.  
"So, is this how you normally look?" Jane asked

"More or less." He answered

"It's a good look." J

"We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother." T

"Excuse me!" Agent Coulson yelled to him, "Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally if you return the items you have taken from Jane." T

"Stolen." J

"Borrowed. Of course, you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research." AC

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane

"Uh, sure." Jane answered, Thor shoved her forward so her body was against his.

"Wait, I need to debrief you!" AC  
Thor flew in the air

Loki took his staph and took it out of where the Bifrost sword would've gone.

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki told the Frost Giants he had just led in. Heimdall started to break the ice around him.

Jane's car drove to where Thor had fell from Asgard.  
"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Thor said to the sky, "Heimdall? Heimdall!" Thor yelled as Heimdall was still trying to get out of the ice. "He doesn't answer."

"Than we are stranded." Hogun said

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now!" Thor yelled  
Heimdall broke out of his ice and killed two Frost Giants that stood next to him, "Heimdall!" The Bifrost opened, "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you." He kissed her hand, "Deal?" They kissed

"Deal." J

They went back to Asgard, they were in the Bifrost.

"Get him to the healing room!" He ordered them for Heimdall as he laid on the ground, "Leave my brother to me." Though he said that, Kai followed

Frigga took out a sword to protect Odin as the room got surrounded in ice. One of the Frost Giants shoved her to the ground. Laufey, ontop of Odin's body, opened his eye, "it's said you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey." He grew an icicle that could be used as a knife. Loki shot Laufey in the back with his staph, "and your death came by the son of Odin." He shot him one last time, this time he disappeared and yellow ashes took his place.

"Loki!" Frigga stood up, "you saves him!" She hugged him

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today." L

"Loki!" Thor said from a minor distance

"Thor." Frigga ran to him and squeezed him tight, "I knew you'd return to us."

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?"

"What?" Frigga was confused, Kai stood next to her with a large bloody scratch down her arm.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." L

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been." T

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki shot Thor with his staph and he fell from the tower, Loki got on his horse and headed to the Bifrost. He put the sword into the slot, power shot to Jotunheim, destroying it. Thor flew with Kai to the Bifrost.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Thor went to hit the frozen lighting streak looking power, Loki hit him with his staph.

"Why have you done this?" T

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" L

"You can't kill an entire race!" Kai exclaimed

"Why not?" Loki asked Kai, "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki told Thor

"I've changed." T

"So have I." Loki said as he hit Thor's face with the sharp end of his staph, "Now fight me." Loki hit him hard again but on the other cheek, "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." L

"I will not fight you, Brother!" Thor yelled, Kai stood to the side, watching.

"I'm not your brother. I never was. Nor she your true sister." He referred to Kai and himself.

"Loki, this is madness." T

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" Loki was beginning to get tears to his eyes, "Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman. Oh, it was! Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" A tear shed down Loki's cheek, Thor lunged forward with his hammer, Loki lunged with his staph. They fought and caught! They broke out of the Bifrost, Loki was hanging on the edge of the randbow Bridge.

"Thor! Brother, please." Loki said as he saw Thor approach. He put his hand down to reach but it was a holograph. Loki stabbed him with power, again, from his staph. He multiplied above Thor.

"Enough!" He threw lightning at them, only one fell backwards, the rest disappeared. Loki laid on his back, Thor walked over and placed the hammer on his chest. Kai kneeled next to Loki, while Thor walked away.

"Look at you," Loki said as Thor tried to walk further towards the Bifrost, "the Mighty Thor, with all your strength, and what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!" Loki told him. Thor's hammer flew to him, he began to break the bridge, Odin's eye opened. Loki sat up as Thor repeatedly smashed his hammer, damaging the bridge worse and worse. Kai still sitting next to Loki. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled to Thor as he kept hitting the bridge. Loki and Kai ran towards Thor

"Forgive me, Jane!" Thor said as he took his last hit, everything exploded and the Bifrost stopped and fell. Loki, Thor and Kai were hanging off the bridge as Thor and Loki held opposite sides of the staph, Kai was holding onto Loki's leg, and Odin held Thor's foot.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" L

"No, Loki." O

Loki looked down, "I'm so sorry Kai."

"Loki, no! NO!" Thor yelled as Loki let go of the staph and fell into an abyss, Kai still saith him.

"No." Odin said to himself.  
They thought to themselves, the prince and princess both dead. Kai's babies. Fandral, what would they tell him?

"It's gone." Jane said as her Darcy and Erik stood there staring at the sky.

A party, in Asgard, not a happy party.

"And then, with a mighty bellow, I flew into the giant metal creature and laid him low!" Volstagg was telling a story to everyone

"Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge ass?" Someone mocked

"As a matter of fact, falling was a tactic lulling the Destroyer..." Volstagg replied  
Thor walked away from the party, Frigga took his hand, he looked at her in a depressed look and walked away. Sif walked up to Frigga.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for your losses." She told her, Frigga touched her arm

"How is he?"

"He mourns for his siblings. And... He misses her. The mortal."  
Thor walked up to Odin, they were both staring off into the distance

"You'll be a wise king." O

"There will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father. I have much to learn." They both were looking down, "I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud." Odin turned around and grabbed Thor's shoulder.

"You've already made me proud."

Thor walked to the very edge of the bridge where Heimdall stood.

"So Earth is lost to us." T

"No. There is always hope." H

"Can you see her?" T

"Yes." H

"I have the particle detectors! Darcy, do you have the S.H.I.E.L.D satellite codes?" Erik asked

"Yeah. Have you seen my taser?"

"How is she?" T

"She searches for you."

(End credits)

"Dr. Selvig."

"So you're the man behind all this? It's quite a labyrinth. I was thinking they're taking me down here to kill me." The man in the black suit and eye patch approached Erik

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are mu h smarter than I am."

"I have a lot to work with. The Foster Theory. A gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented. Isn't it?" E

"Legend tells us one thing, history, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both." Director. Fury told Erik

"What is it?"

"Power, Doctor. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power." Erik was standing in front of a mirror, Loki was right behind him in it.

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Loki said

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Erik said

Since the fall, Kai had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that she knew what it was at first. She got to talk to Captain America once again, she talked to Director Fury and the council. She had everything going for her. About a year went by and she was raising her two 3 month old twins, Veronica, and John. Of course with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, they were hidden from the world, out of harm. Their dominant gene came , they were not Frost Giants, not even 1% of them. Loki and Kai had not spoken since they had seen Thor. Everyone loved Kai, she grew on Phil Coulson. No one had it out for her... Except maybe one person, or The God Of Mischief I should say...


End file.
